


Cycle of Swords

by palomino333



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Curses, F/M, Implied Relationships, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre, during, and post DOMA. "We monsters will always fight among each other; that is our nature, as it is that of man. What never fails to scare me, however, is our interactions with the other world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle of Swords

Once a blade was taken up, the wielder became larger than life, pure good and evil incarnate. This hero or heroine was expected to protect the weak and vulnerable from annihilation. This villain or villainess was dreaded to spill the blood of many in order to achieve conquest. It was this same saber that swung through the air to meet its triplet with a mighty clash.

"Excellent parry, Timaeus!" Sir Critias' praise was through gritted teeth as he struggled to push his rapier further down toward his opponent, "I was worried you had lost your touch!"

Amethyst eyes narrowed mischievously as the so-named knight braced his shoulder on the hilt. Implementing his leverage, he brought his weapon up, its slant casting a shadow over his face. The strain on his muscles was immense, causing the defiant look to disappear. His teeth gnashed, and his nostrils flared with fast-released breaths. Sir Timaeus stepped one leg back, and bent it slightly to balance the weight, which was beginning to crush his shoulder. With a grunt, he held his ground. Gradually, he lifted his front leg off the ground, and bent it as well, all the while placing most of his weight on his back leg.

Critias gasped at the knee in his chest, and faltered back a step. Timaeus' foot hit the ground once more with a small cloud of dust. His opponent's blue eyes squinted in concentration. His refusal to relent was characteristic of him, and Timaeus wasn't disappointed. Unfortunately, this also meant that his shoulder continued to feel as if it was splitting. If he dropped it, the blade would fall to the side of his neck, and the match would be declared over. Further improvisation was needed.

Critias was using his superior height to his advantage. Timeaus' raised arms left him open for a lower attack, but Critias would never hit below the belt. The teal-colored knight's arms began to bend against his will beneath his shaking sword. His eyes stretched wide, and he quickly pushed up, his bent legs straightening to push the sword away. Critias lowered his sword.

Timaeus took the time to stand up straight, and roll out his shoulder, his sword falling horizontally to his waist. His jaw fell open as he took in deep breaths. The blue-clad knight gave a short laugh. "Careful," he warned breathlessly, "I would have had you."

Timaeus gave a sober nod. Luckily for him, Critias appreciated a challenge. Embracing the drive to do better, he darted forward, his sword meeting that of his opponent's once more with a mighty clash. Their banter was fleeting, the fight revolving more around testing each other's strengths. The former Atlantean king, Ironheart, had called the three legendary knights to battle once more, not to say they hadn't seen it coming.

XXXXXX

Atlantis was once a paradise for monsters and humans alike, its isolated location protecting it from foreign i powers. Mingling among the humans had been odd for the three knights, considering that their close biological resemblances to the island dwellers. Their armor, however, had marked each knight to be different from the populace. Unused to such a militant presence, the people of Atlantis had either shied away from them, or stood sharply at attention whenever a knight happened to pass by. Such respect had been well-deserved, but it was also double-edged. It had placed the knights in an unreachable position. No conversations with them had been instigated by the common people. Whenever the reverse had occurred, the talks had been fleeting, with the humans giving short but polite answers before begging pardon to return to their business.

"It appears we are not wanted," Sir Hermos had once commented in a hurt tone of voice as he watched a group of little ones playing tag, their mothers lively chatting among themselves.

Timaeus placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Rest your mind, my friend. It is not uncommon for other spirit monsters like ourselves to be looked upon with concern."

Hermos agreed with him, but not without posing a counterpoint. "That is true, Timaeus, but were not those spirit monsters also dragons, and mythical beasts?"

His friend could only acquiesce from further arguing his point. It was true, the island people's coldness was well-founded, but it also made him feel personally alienated. At least in his own world, Timaeus could consider himself to be truly content among the ranks of the brothers and sisters of the three knights, such as Swift Gaia, Marauding Captain, and D.D. Lady. Each knew and abided by the code of honor in battle. They celebrated their victories as a collective, and pushing one another to do better in training and practice spars.

Hermos turned back to the scene, his hard expression growing lighter as he spied a patch of blonde hair that was covered by a light blue and pink-striped hat. "Our friends have found acceptance." Timaeus followed his gaze to see Black Magician Girl sitting upon a horse-drawn cart with four children. The children were being entertained by the amateur level spells she was conjuring, consisting the manifestation of orbs of green, blue, purple, orange, red, and yellow that she rolled in the air between her hands before hurling them up in the air to dissipate.

The cart wound around the knoll upon which they were sitting to take off into the distance, although not without a little boy pointing at the two knights on the hill. Black Magician Girl followed the boy's finger to see them. Timaeus and Hermos in turn gave her a sharp salute. After releasing the orb, she held out a finger to the children, and made a move to dismount from the cart, to which they threw their heads back to let out cries of protest. Her feet hit the ground anyway, but she did turn back, her head bobbing and her hands outstretched as she walked to keep up with the slow-moving vehicle. The children listened intently, leaning forward on their hands and knees, until they gave nods, and slumped in a more relaxed fashion against the wood floor. Black Magician Girl, meanwhile, turned to head up the hill to join them.

"Sir Timaeus, Sir Hermos! It's a pleasure to see you!" She called, "What brings you here today?"

"Relaxation, my lady. It has been quite a grueling week," Timaeus replied simply, drawing his cloak about him for emphasis, "We must keep our skills polished, after all."

Hermos shook his head. "That's quite an understatement for battling against the Meteor B. Dragon."

Black Magician Girl's happiness was wiped clean off her face as her staff appeared before her in a sharp burst of light. Reaching out, she caught the floating staff, demanding, "What happened?"

"The dragon was tormenting the grasslands," the teal knight explained, "He was attempting to set the area on fire as an act of revenge against we warriors."

She slapped her hands against her sides. "He would not have had to take revenge if he hadn't threatened the fairies in the first place!"

The aforementioned incident had been brief in passing. The vast collection of winged fairy creatures held a tentative truce with the dragons. The dragons needed space to fly and hunt, whereas the fairies could simply not live without flight. Meteor B. Dragon, claiming that there was not enough room for his big form, amongst that of the hundreds of other dragons, to exist comfortably, took to the offense with a few other like-minded dragons as assistance. Warriors had been called by the fairies to aid in the battle. The dragons had been defeated, but their leader had still been unhappy. As such, the second fight had occurred within only three days of the previous one. The dragon had been driven away by the knights and other fighters at last, but not without putting them in pain. Gaia, with the assistance of Mystical Elf, was nursing his horse, who had suffered a burn on his back.

Black Magician Girl listened carefully to the story, her expression slowly becoming more and more angered. Her knuckles gripped her staff tighter and tighter until they were white. "This is a disgrace," she declared in frustration, "I'm neglecting my duties as ruler of our world."

"But you were re-establishing diplomatic ties with King Dartz, correct?" Hermos inquired.

She nodded her head. "Yes. The appearance of those Orichalcos stones has rocked the Atlanteans' trust in us," the young woman paused to let out a sigh, "The power those stones have is quite extraordinary, but frightening, as well."

"How so?" Timaeus asked, his interest piqued.

Her staff's blunt end hit the ground. "When I arrived at the palace to speak with the king, the doors were opened mechanically for me. The window shutters were operated by machine to circulate the sunlight. The outdoor fountains were mechanically synchronized to create a show to entertain guests. When I asked King Dartz about the usage of these stones, he told me that there was no further reason to discontinue them, since their power can bring great innovations to his people," she held up a finger. "I have no problem with this, save for what he said next." With a shudder, the lady magician clarified, "The king said that these advances would make his people equal to us. Should any of us fall out of line, we can be dealt with." The two knights exchanged a horrified look. "This was why I was riding with those children," Black Magician Girl finished, "Any talks with the king about allowing us to also learn of the power of the stones there were put down. Dartz believes that our magic and abilities make us a threat. As such, I wished to prove our worth to the Atlanteans by spending time with them. Entertaining the children was the very least of what I have done. If their king won't listen to me, perchance his people will."

After a moment of silence, Timaeus began, "Perhaps it will work, but in the case that it does not, we must be prepared."

Hermos gave his assent. "We have done no wrong to the people of this island. We helped them to build this city from absolutely nothing, and out of gratitude, they allowed us to walk among them." His fist collided with his palm. "But now King Dartz believes he should inflict martial law upon us? Even the dragons keep their conflicts to our realm!"

Black Magician Girl placed her staff down to fold her hands. "It appears diplomacy is not the chosen path to protect us. I am strongly against waging war on these people, but I will not blind myself to a threat when it is made. Could I trust each of you, including Sir Critias, to spearhead a movement of defense? I would like each monster to train, and hone their skills, should such a conflict against us occur." The two knights drew their swords, and knelt before her, the tips of the blades pressed into the ground at a slight angle. "The three of you are our finest warriors. You train vigorously, and help to maintain order in our realm. You each helped the Atlanteans to settle this island hundreds of years ago, even so far as assisting in building their homes stone by stone. It is only fitting that you should lead."

"We humbly accept your offering, my lady," Timaeus declared, "so you have ordered it, so it shall be done."

XXXXXX

"This is far worse than I could ever have imagined," Black Magician Girl whispered. Timaeus said nothing as he fanned out his cloak to kneel upon the roof of the towering skyscraper. The magician was more daring, her legs slung over the side. Her head was down, her face illuminated in the fluorescent lights from below. Below them, the Atlantean hovercrafts roared as they darted about, their head and tail lights creating a chaotic explosion. Stone had been replaced by metal. The soft country scenes were no more. "The king refuses to speak to me, and the people have rejected us." Her green eyes met his, her body half-turned, and her one leg drawn up. "It is no wonder that you no longer frequent this island." With a small smile, she added, "Not I am ungrateful for your joining me tonight."

It was soon to fall, however, and Timaeus comforted, "You are my friend. It would be wrong to leave you alone."

She turned the whole way around to face him, displaying a look of utter dejection. The lights of the city danced behind her. "It feels as if I have personally failed all of you." She shook her head. "We have our demons to deal with in our own world, I understand that, but to see them here, and magnified more and more with each passing day? There is no haven any more. " With an exhausted sigh, she elaborated, "Thievery, murder, rape, forced prostitution…Those poor people. Even the innocent ones have no hope. And the Orichalcos soldiers…" She closed her eyes, her entire body giving a shudder. "They almost make me glad to not visit the palace again."

Timaeus rose to his feet, and took the last few steps toward her before kneeling again. "Should you desire an escort, I would oblige."

"I thank you for that," Black Magician Girl replied genuinely, "but I would rather not put you in harm's way. King Dartz still maintains neutrality with us, but it is clear we are not welcome here. When I requested an audience, his soldiers stared at me the entire time with those sinister, glowing eyes."

She looked away. "We have done nothing to merit this."

Timaeus reached out a gloved hand to place it upon her shoulder. She turned back to face him. "Please, do not worry yourself. It is horrible to see Atlantis in this state, after all we have done for it in the past," his pain was clear to hear, "but it gives at least some catharsis to attempt to make peace."

She covered his hand with hers. "It is not nearly enough."

"No." Truth be told, Timaeus felt pathetic. After being honored with the title of Knight of Atlantis by the first king, he was all but exiled.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice reaching an unnaturally high pitch before she left go of his hand.

Timaeus, in turn, let go as she rose suddenly, her hands balled in shaking fists at her sides, to stare out at the city proper once more. Her eyes were narrow, the corners of her mouth were turned down, and the skin on her face became taut, revealing every line of stress. She need not have said anything; her fury and disgust were plain to see. When he rose as well, her fists were undone.

A loud roar came from above them, and a sharp wind billowed out her hair and his cloak, causing her to put a hand to her hat to keep it on while calling her staff. Timaeus drew his saber instinctively, drawing her closer to him. The belly of the machine was dark, save for red hazard lights, for one moment. The next, however, a bright spotlight shone down upon them, causing them to blink, and squint up at the machine in the air. It was a patrol hovercraft, one of many sent by the king's forces to monitor the city for any suspicious activity. Black Magician Girl and Timaeus stared back defiantly into the cockpit as it hovered above, the pilots hesitating as to whether or not to register them as threats.

At long last, it spun once more to take off into the distance, its roar gradually growing smaller and smaller. She sighed, leaning up against his breast plate. Timaeus reacted by gently drawing his arm completely over her back to hug her against him. "I think we should return home now." He nodded his head. Nothing was worth staying for here.

XXXXXX

"Hold the line, for the sake of Atlantis!" Critias' battle cry rang in Timaeus' ears as he charged, sword at the ready. The mechanical metropolis had fallen, leaving nothing but the natural island itself behind. Ironheart and his refugees had only this place to call home. Though they were small in number, they were worth fighting for, although they were not the only cause. The Great Leviathan would destroy not only the entire island, and the remaining humans, but the monsters of the Spirit World as well.

The Orichalcos soldiers formed an inky, all-absorbing mass over the battlefield, consuming rock faces, grasses, and surfaces of shallow water. Hermos' scarlet cloak flashed from out of the corner of his eye as his blade met the uplifted thick arm of his enemy with a loud clash. The creature's ruby eyes stared blankly down at him for a moment, the green seal glowing on its forehead. The next moment, that seal was pierced as Timaeus stabbed through it. "Come now, who's next?" He challenged the vast horde.

A loud whinny pierced the air over the steady droning of marching feet. Gaia rode by on the left side, and knocked down quite a number of enemies with his lances. Timaeus' sword, likewise, brought three of his foes to their knees by driving into their torsos. No organic liquid escaped their stomachs, but they held onto their wounds, and half-convulsed in pain. Timaeus bent half-backwards to avoid taking a hit to his shoulder. Turning on his heel, he slid to the side to vengefully take down the soldier.

"Ready?" Hermos asked breathlessly, wiping at the dirt on his face. Timaeus nodded, rolling his shoulders out.

The two dashed forward in unison, blades raised, toward the soldiers, Hermos slashing at their "vital" areas to either kill or disable them, and Timaeus utilizing his agility to slow down, wear out, or knock off-kilter his targets before dealing the final blow. Critias' absence was due to his leading a battalion of several other warriors. Ironheart was their general, and Critias, although equal to Timaeus and Hermos, and unofficially ranked, his lieutenant due to his highly strategic mind.

The Leviathan's roar periodically shook the earth beneath their feet. High above their heads, Black Magician Girl led a massive squadron of fairies, dragons, spellcasters that were capable of flight, and other winged creatures to fend off the Leviathan. Chris, borne on the back of the Firewing Pegasus, held her staff at the ready, while her pet wolf and grandfather fought on the ground below.

The soldiers were endless in number, the strikes of the blade constantly falling. Timaeus' heart pounded, and sweat stung his eyes. He swiped the back of his glove over his eyes to clear them. Adrenaline dulled the pain of each counter blow striking his shoulders, arms, chest, hips, and the sides of his head. He was cotton-mouthed from taunting his enemies, and answering the commands of/giving commands to Hermos. His ears were ringing from the clangs, screams, and roars as the black sea tumbled around him.

That sea, however, was quickly parted to reveal Dartz himself, his long blue hair trailing down his back, his flowing robes fanned out, and his amber and green eyes narrowed at the two knights, as if studying his prey. The surrounding soldiers halted, but Timaeus and Hermos weren't foolish enough to drop their guard. "Cover my back," the teal-clad knight murmured. Hermos acknowledged him by sliding behind him, while Timaeus faced Dartz head on.

"Poor, misguided knights," the former king mock comforted, "what have you left to fight for now? A barren piece of land, and a few survivors." Timaeus held his ground. Dartz was just trying to provoke him.

That tactic, however, proved to be the incorrect one. The soldiers on Hermos' side sprung back to life in a moment, descending upon him. Timaeus, however, couldn't assist, as he was tangling with the dark forces before him. Dartz simply stood behind them, watching. It made the teal-clad knight suspicious. What was he planning?

His question was answered as he heard Dartz's voice, but he couldn't make out the words due to the commotion in the forefront. With an exclamation of pain, he collapsed to his knees. Hermos, however, was still too caught up in his own attackers. The soldiers parted to reveal Dartz again, his hands outstretched toward him. Before he could turn his blade on Dartz, however, a sharp force seized him, pinning his arms to his sides, as if they were bound. Burning ran outward from his torso to the tips of his fingers. He barely maintained his grip on his sword. The pain rose quickly to a peak, as if it was searing him, and the sword clattered to the ground.

A sharp blow, icy in a high contrast, attacked his spine, driving him back to the dirt. He whipped his head up, baring his teeth in a feral fashion as Dartz placed his hands on his shoulders. "You are quite a fighter, Timaeus," he praised, "You, Sir Critias, and Sir Hermos could even have defeated my army single-handedly." He let go to sweep past the knight, uttering over his shoulder, "A pity that won't happen now."

Timaeus turned his head after him. When he moved to rise, however, pain, much sharper in intensity than before, shot like a lightning bolt through him. He panted hard for a few moments, his sword turning to liquid silver in his blurred vision. A screech escaped his enflamed throat. His gums felt as if knives were being driven into them as his teeth were elongated, his mouth stretching wide to compensate for their fast-growing length. He thought his jaw was about to split in half. He squeezed his eyes shut, hot tears trailing as his fingers stretched slowly longer and longer, and growing wider and wider until the leather either split, or was torn by his elongated nails. His arms, legs, and feet were doing the same, although armor did not have the same give. Timaeus screamed as his flesh pressed hard against the metal. His ears grew thinner and taller until they smacked against the top of his helmet. His eyes snapped back open to stretch wider and wider, their pupils quickly dilating. He shut them just as soon against the influx of light. The extension of his spine drove him even further down, his elbows hitting the ground. A guttural scream exploded from him. It was as if his shoulders and pelvis were splitting. Timaeus, let out one final, desperate screech before his limbs gave out, and he collapsed. What followed was nothing, save one fierce roar.

XXXXXX

Black Magician Girl let out a hollow sigh, shattering the stillness in the round, high-ceilinged room. The war was over, but this was no victory. Atlantis had sunk, the survivors fallen. Casualties had culminated in the elimination of hundreds of monsters. Before her stood her fellow veterans of this conflict, encased in ice. The former knights were no more, having long since taken the forced forms of dragons. Their swords, symbolic of their past, were driven into the ice. She lowered her head in silent acceptance. Nothing could have been done to prevent the war, but the guilt was still crushing. These were her subjects. Dartz still remained, and the Leviathan, although wounded, could regain power.

She closed her eyes, a tear sliding down. The three had been excellent warriors, their honor and devotion boundless. But now…The stripping of their strength by way of transformation into dragon form had been out of the question of reversal. Dartz's magic at the time had been too powerful. It would take many years to muster the power among her fellow fairies and spellcasters to remove the curse. That was, of course, if the swords were pulled to release them, which she could simply not allow, for it would mean war once more. It didn't matter. The knights would not have gone to war if they hadn't been inclined to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. That, however, was little consolation. At least alone, she could shed a tear over her race's near-destruction, and the uncertain future that loomed before them.

XXXXXX

As fate would have it, the paths of monsters and humans would never separate.

Ancient Egypt, although quite exotic and intriguing in its own right, was not the surrogate home Atlantis had been. Too many changes had occurred, and not necessarily for the better. The major change, of course, had been the spiritual bond between the two races. While the Atlanteans had been entirely different entities from the monsters, the Egyptians shared their very souls with them. Black Magician Girl had her suspicions as to ulterior motives, but she had to let it pass for the simple facts that it kept conflict from breaking out in the Spirit World, and for the majority of the time, such bonds were used for just reasons. Forcibly splitting such bonds would be cruel.

Even if she had decided to go ahead with such an action, she would have had no leg to stand on. A young magician-in-training, Mana, had drawn her spirit due to their similar personalities. Each had demonstrated great promise in the field of magic, a sheer sense of determination, and creativity. The lady magician, although endeared to Mana, was, and for good reason, not fond of this connection throughout the young girl's childhood and preteen years. Eventually, she warmed up a little to her host. Mana became more confident in her skills through training and experience, a transformation that Black Magician Girl found to reflect herself.

Fear, however, was a shadow that would never fade away. The crowning aspect was that of the stone tablets. Monsters still existed in the Spirit World, but when their human world essences were sealed into stone tablets, they could quite basically be used as weapons. Black Magician Girl, although she wished to prevent this occurrence, simply had no jurisdiction over it.

That, however, led into the next great fear: another war to come. She couldn't hold a conversation with Mana, but she could feel the girl's anxiety over what could happen. Egypt was by no means a paradise. Skirmishes over territory, resources, and political influence were frequent. The threat of invasion always loomed, and no one in the kingdom could ever truly live in peace. The similarity was striking. It didn't help that Mana intimately knew a young man who practically wore Timaeus' skin. Atemu was his name. Much like how Timaeus bore the title of knight by behaving in a dignified manner, the heir to the throne gave off an aura of confidence, his posture held firm. Whatever challenge was before him, he was more than willing to take it on. Mana found that sense of adventure in him interesting. It was cute and sad to know of this connection between the young woman and man, for it reminded her of her friend.

When she was actively unneeded, Black Magician Girl returned home, and took longing looks of the green grasses, high mountains, and rolling oceans. Most importantly, however, she saw those who were still nursing wounds from that conflict. Limbs that wouldn't work right again, scars, third-degree burns that didn't heal well, and maimed bodies that caused limited mobility…Fear for a new war to come was felt in all of them, through stories of lost friends. Those friends, although gone, were copiously present in each retelling, but also obviously absent. She often visited the Legendary Dragons. She was not alone; others, most notably her former mentor, the Illusion Magician, Mystical Elf, and friends of the knights visited them as well. The warriors, once proud and outwardly brave, were subdued into silence, their faces like stone. Mystical Elf offered prayers. The mages and fairies, when they had not been healing others, and rebuilding their lives, had been working on the counter curse in order to release the knights from their dragon forms. The effort was tempered by the refining of skills, but it had finally been finished. The spell would only be a last resort.

"It is beginning again," Black Magician Girl confided to the Illusion Magician on an occasion when they were alone in the sanctuary, "It is simply not pure coincidence that two men who strongly resemble Sir Timaeus and Sir Critias exist in not only the same time, but also know each other well."

"True," he replied carefully after a pause, "but you are forgetting that no man resembling Hermos has appeared."

"Not yet," she murmured, looking up at the dragon in question, "but the resemblances of Atemu and Seto are uncanny."

He nodded. "I know this well. Mahado has watched over Atemu since he was young, and witnessed and enforced the lessons of self-sacrifice and bravery in him."

"Then he will make a good ruler," she replied firmly, her relationship with Mana sparking in her.

With a sad smile, she allowed her mind to drift back to a much happier time, when the three men had been knighted by the first king of Atlantis. Each had fallen on his knees, his sword driven into the dust before him, and his polished armor shining in the sunlight. The monsters had gathered on the rocky overhang, while the crowd had stood below on the ground, watching as the king paced slowly from the right to the left, placing his hands on each knight's shoulders and announcing his strengths before declaring him a protector of their island home. Hermos was thanked for his strength, Timaeus was praised for his intrepidness and determination, and Critias was placed on a pedestal for his cunning and logical way of thinking. Their acceptance was a gateway for the others to achieve that same sense of home.

That nostalgia was taken away by reality, and she was glad to hear her mentor's voice again. "Yes, he will. But I understand your way of thinking. Atemu will be a great king, but I would be a fool to think his reign would not go unchallenged." The magician folded his arms. She looked at him in response, but frustratingly found nothing in his featureless face. Instead, she turned back to Timaeus, and ran her palm once over the hilt of the sword before slipping her hand off just as soon.

Neither magician had wished to know how closely their thoughts would mirror the future. Mana's excitement and slight sadness at seeing her friend crowned king was nothing in comparison to the complete and utter loss she felt at the death of Mahado. Black Magician Girl's comforts were for naught. Mahado, wishing to continually help his friend, had fused with his spirit monster. As good as his intentions were, it destroyed the Illusion Magician. He would never come back.

It was only the start of greater destruction. The thief who had struck Mahado down had much greater plans concerning vengeance on the kingdom that had wronged him in the past. Although justified Bakura's goal was, his means were cruel. Seeing monsters fight was nothing new, but the toll it took on their human partners was horrendous. It either placed them in serious pain, or killed them. It was much unlike the monsters, who had another realm to where they could retreat. Mana's sadness became her own as the human's friends were stripped away from her. Black Magician Girl herself was called into battle against their enemy, but it was little use.

It made matters no easier that Priest Seto, spurned on by his father, turned against his king, and Bakura revealed himself to be the servant of a much darker entity, Zorc. It was as if everything was crumbling around them. Black Magician Girl couldn't understand; once the knights had been frozen, their spirits would wander the earth, searching for the most suitable warrior in terms of similar personality. If Atemu and Seto were dead ringers for Timaeus and Critias, why would Seto turn against him so willingly? The answer did not matter, for he returned to his senses. It wasn't a moment too late, but even so, the casualties had been taken. Mana was dying, but she still clung desperately to life in order to support Atemu in battle. More time…Just a little more time, and he would be all right…

Although she would rather not have considered completely bonding their spirits together, Black Magician Girl sympathized with her. Here was a girl who had truly lost everything, her home in ruins, her friends either dead or nearing death, and her shell steadily growing weaker and weaker. It came to a head when the elder magician released herself to Mana, allowing for their spirits to connect. This, however, would not signal the same change as with the Illusion Magician and Mahado. She could not, and would not afford to lose herself. Instead, she took Mana into herself, but disallowed her to control her form. Mana, naturally, was at first frightened, but her counterpart was able to coax her into agreement, displaying her strength in a bright glow of warmth against the dark sky. She tentatively agreed, and Black Magician Girl drew her in, leaving her pitiful, dirty form on the ground. Understandable sadness tempered Mana's relief. She knew it would be difficult at first. Mana was shocked at the transfer between an unhealthy to a healthy body, and the magicians had trouble mentally communicating without talking over or around each other. However, it was decided immediately that Black Magician Girl would take the helm. Still, the magician-in-training's wish was kept. Atemu was defended, at least for a little while, against Zorc.

The creature was terrifying, his massive size dwarfing his opponent. Sinister red eyes glowed disquietingly against skin the color of darkness. It reminded her all too well of the Leviathan. Panic gripped her as she dodged the claw of the hulking beast. The Blue Eyes White Dragon let out a death knell as it was destroyed, returning to the Spirit World, its death not final. This was still a different battle. Unfortunately, even she could not fight forever. Black Magician Girl too became tired from having to dodge Zorc's attempts to kill her, and from the use of her power to counter him with a Black Magic Attack.

Her perception was rattled, casting everything in a blurred light. Colors danced before her in a whirlwind. Roars were reduced to low-pitched thrums. Zorc's claw seemed to sway in slow motion before it connected with her, successfully knocking her down the long distance to the ground. The impact was bone-shattering, leaving Black Magician Girl to lie on the ground in anguish, her eyes barely open. She didn't feel her fingers twitching over the crippling agony, but she could see them move. A figure approached her above that hand, and she slowly raised her eyes. Black spots danced in the corners of her vision. She hadn't much longer.

Atemu's hand was strangely soft on her shoulder. Any words he said were drained out in the background roars of the Sky Dragon, the God Soldier, the Winged God Dragon, and Zorc. Mana's spirit lifted at the sight of her friend, as did Black Magician Girl's, although for a different reason. Mana was thrilled that her friend was still alive, while her ka was glad for the sake of success. The Egyptian god monsters had been summoned. She surmised that if they would not kill Zorc, they would cripple him. She allowed herself for just a moment to believe that the end had been prevented as she faded back to her world.

XXXXXX

It was tedious. There was no loss; Egypt was saved, and Seto was the reigning king, but there wasn't a reason to celebrate. Zorc was locked away for only a while, and Atemu was imprisoned with him. Black Magician Girl understood the major part of it. Atemu would return once when the Sennen Puzzle was solved, and Seto's descendant would be the one to awaken Critias. That still left Hermos' spot empty, but she gathered that it would be connected to the Puzzle.

The Orichalcos and the Sennen Items…What did it mean? Come to think of it…Had she sensed Dartz the night Atemu chased Bakura? Unfortunately, it was impossible to tell. The darkness Bakura had held was too strong to tell a difference. The fact remained that Dartz had had enough time to strengthen the Leviathan. Even though he was simply one man, he could do unspeakable things.

Mana waited with her for the appointed date to arrive, although not without having to accept the truth of what her friend's freedom would signal. That acceptance was in tears of sympathy for her ka, tears that ran down Black Magician Girl's face. She had bonded with her to protect her friend, and until his soul went to rest, she would remain very well alive, just like Mahado. Black Magician Girl had forgiven him for merging completely with his spirit monster, but she never could forgive the act. The Illusion Magician was gone, and another was in his place. Not to say she disliked Mahado, quite the contrary. Holding his morals to the letter, he assisted her in keeping some structure of order in this world. For that, he had rightfully earned her gratitude, and his title of Black Magician.

Black Magician Girl could feel the despair welling up inside of Mana more than once. The Egyptian girl had been enchanted by the monsters in this world, but reality had soon set in. These creatures weren't there to entertain; they had their own wants, needs, and goals. Mana hadn't been surprised by this, given what the monsters had been used for in her world. Time and time again, even after the power of the pharaohs had been lost, the creatures were called into battle by ancient rulers. Still, the conflicts were nothing as monumental as Egypt or Atlantis. Caesar himself had only reached the tip of the Spirit World's iceberg.

That was Black Magician Girl's doing. No barriers had been cast in the boundaries of the Spirit World during the time of Atlantis. The war had shown this to be a folly, and in response, she declared that it was time for fortifications to be made. Unfortunately, the efforts to build the magical, invisible walls in its aftermath had been weakened by their wounded forces. Entrance to Egypt was granted to all, but individual form was not. By the peak of the Roman Empire, it was far more difficult to leave, and all exits were gained by a human's call. The tales the monsters brought back did much to worry her, and outrage the two Egyptians. Caesar's empire was not unaware of Egypt's vast resources, and diplomatic ties between Cleopatra VII and he were strong. Mana did not know what felt the worse, the fact that her homeland very well could be ruled by a foreign power, or the detail that it already was. Cleopatra, like the rulers before her, was Greek.

Mahado, however, saw much more of a cause for alarm: the Sennen Items. If they were discovered by a foreign power, they would not only be taken, but their shadow powers could be implemented. Needless to say, this did cause conflict between himself and Black Magician Girl, mainly due to the fact that he couldn't leave to prevent this. A call simply never came, with the newer militaries believing more in the brute force of warriors and dragons than the logistic strength of the spellcasters. Black Magician Girl steeled herself from him, while Mana did not. Thousands of years in silence did not matter; he would understand.

As mankind grew more enthralled with its ability to build and create, the monsters were driven further and further from Earth until almost all connection was lost. Mana's woe had long since been quelled; she had known this would happen. Still, that didn't prevent the sense of longing to return home for one day, just one day, and experience it all once more. Images of palm trees swaying in the breeze over the Nile, and magnificent pyramids towering in the distance would fill her mind. Black Magician Girl, as a result, would often travel to the various coastlines that formed paradises in the Spirit World, or gaze upon vast statues and castles in an attempt to make Mana feel better. It would make the longing go away for a little while, but it just wasn't the same. Not that the young girl wasn't thankful. She would often in return relinquish her control over Black Magician Girl's body for stretches of time to allow her ka to do as she pleased.

The blonde magician would often look back on the night they had bonded, and feel more and more of that trepidation and disdain fall away. Their duality was tiresome, but she understood quite well that Mana's survival was worthwhile. When she showed Mana the frozen dragons, Black Magician Girl was silent on everything but factual information, explaining the true forms of these beings with little emotion to share. It was not, however, taken for callousness; the Egyptian understood that she was tired of telling this painful story.

The younger girl had far greater difficulties with hiding her emotions. She greatly missed Atemu, that wasn't to be disputed, but her sentiments could not be ignored. She saw him not as a king, but as a kindly young man who always waited up for her when they were young, her shorter legs too slow to catch up to his longer strides, and as her greatest fan, who cheered for her even when she botched a spell. There were things, however, that she would never let Mana know. She'd never reveal how Timaeus was the one to comfort her in the dark metropolis that had once masqueraded as Atlantis, or how a wild flower occasionally used to appear on her desk. Timaeus' gloves had given him away. The knights compulsively cleaned their swords, leaving the residue of grease. Unlike Critias and Hermos, who usually took off their gloves when off-duty, Timaeus tended to leave his on, as his habit of gripping his sword more tightly than necessary made his skin more susceptible to callous. The grease was rubbed slightly onto the stem and lower petals.

The warning of the dragons was far greater as the few millennia drew on, and Black Magician Girl only had herself to blame. The Orichalcos was incredible at full power. The barriers, despite their own power, would fall, and it would begin again. That was, if a robust soul like Atemu's was in its possession. Dartz was left to his own devices, and as for the location of the Items, no one was to know. That was, until the fateful night that a human boy's voice rang through the entire Spirit World. "YU-GI-OH!"

XXXXXX

"The legend states that three brave warriors will awaken these dragons when they are needed again." At long last, it had all fallen perfectly into place. Ten thousand years, and the Leviathan had returned. War was nothing new. The assembling of the Sennen Puzzle had dumped them back into it. The world had changed, but that was of little importance. It was a shame, really. The pharaoh had simply wanted to regain his memories, and it had culminated in the Leviathan's rise. Dartz knew how to play the game. With the Egyptian gods missing, it was time to free the dragons, although the circumstance was curious.

Hermos had at last chosen his warrior. The monsters had hid the spell to release them in ancient Egypt, whispering it to their human companions until it was taken down on stone. Given the fact that Pegasus had created the game of Duel Monsters from studying Egyptian hieroglyphics, it was only a matter of time until the warriors were given it. Speaking of warriors, the main oddity was that, technically speaking, there were four. Much like Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto was a distant descendant of Atemu and Seto, but the main difference lay in the reincarnation process. Kaiba was Seto reborn, but Yugi was only half of Atemu's soul, since the latter was still alive. Mana, understandably, had been grief-stricken by her friend's loss of memory, dark impulses, and crippling loneliness. She knew, however, that crying over him would bring nothing to his favor, and kept her sense of faith in Atemu strong, even though it was so hard not to do so. Currently, she was allowing Black Magician Girl to take the reins, as it was her realm that was being threatened.

Whatever the case, the elation Black Magician Girl felt as the ice broke, and Timaeus let out a triumphant roar, was incredible. At long last, he was free! As the pharaoh and Yugi cried his name together, she felt the all-too-familiar sense of battle-readiness lifting her to a feeling of indestructibility. Let Dartz try! He had lost once, and he would lose again.

XXXXXX

Hope and faith were terribly risky investments. Black Magician Girl turned back to stare at the pharaoh in shock upon hearing the order. Atemu, or rather, Yami, as he had been called, glared back evenly at her, the seal shining on his forehead, and red rimming his eyes. "Go on," he demanded in the same hard tone. Mana was in hysterics, and Black Magician Girl was faring no better. Yugi was missing, Timaeus was gone for the time being, and the man she so believed in had fallen under the control of the Orichalcos.

Was she angry with Yami? She had every right to be. In truth, no. His back was against the wall. Rafael had cut off his only path of escape. Given the fact that the motorist was quite burly, the duel was the only way Yami could hold his own against him. Although he had been an excellent swordsman, Yami neither remembered his experiences, nor carried a rapier.

All she could feel for him was pity, pity for the man he used to be, but never knew, pity for the ordeal he had suffered for five thousand years, and pity for what he had become. Should he win, he would regret this later, but should he lose…Even Mana couldn't protect her. She had sworn to serve her pharaoh, meaning she couldn't disobey. Black Magician Girl mounted Catapult Turtle's back. It was up to Yami now, but that held no consolation.

XXXXXX

In just a single burst of light, it was all his once more: sight, sound, taste, touch, smell, coherent thought…Timaeus braced himself for the pain that was soon to follow, but it never came. His vision was halved, and he soon understood why. The Battle of Atlantis…It was all flooding back to him. "Finally! After ten millennia in captivity, we've been set free!" Critias and Hermos flanked him once more, just as so many years ago. They stared down Dartz, who gazed back at them in a daze, as if he couldn't comprehend what was happening. The former Atlantean king was practically beside himself with anxiety as they brought their blades down, shattering the Seal of Orichalcos with quick, powerful blows.

Timaeus kept his cool, despite the overwhelming urge to give in to smugness. He remembered each excruciating detail as his body was viciously morphed into another form, the fierce popping of his eyeball, and the tearing of his eyelid tissue as the bolt of lightning blinded his right side. He knew the internal anguish that tortured him in a way that even the transformation could barely tap into as each of his friends fell in battle. The score would be settled, with significant interest.

His doppelgänger served them well, utilizing Critias' ability to dismantle the Orichalcos' juggernaut of a beast. Yami had made quite an improvement in himself from his ill-fated duel. One good move by him was more time of truly being alive. No longer was he trapped in a monstrous form. Still, Timaeus wasn't sure how long Yami would last. He sounded fatigued. Dartz loved drawing out a beating, and he probably had something else up his sleeve. The Rainbow Serpent itself, then, was no surprise, but its strength was entirely another matter. Timaeus could only hope that his ally could still combat this creature. There was a way, but he had to find it. Giving him false hope by revealing the answer too early would do nothing.

One turn too late. Dartz called his serpent to attack, and the creature obeyed, releasing a ball of blue flame. Timaeus braced himself for the impact, and shrieked as the fire consumed him as he was torn fiercely from the world of man once more. This time, however, there was no darkness. Instead, Timaeus felt a sensation of falling, his good eye snapping open as he let out a surprised cry. The familiar surroundings of the Spirit World sped by him as he plummeted at breakneck speed toward a tall white and gold castle.

He threw his head back in response, and attempted to angle himself away from its spire. His sporadic moments caused the ghastly eye of the Leviathan to flit into the center of his vision, its molten gold color permeated by a long, black, slit.

It was soon replaced by a marble ceiling as he fell down through the building without injury, his head swinging back down to reveal a rounded platform suspended in the middle of the room. The fall was ended just as soon, stopping him before the crash. Timaeus tentatively stepped down, his blade still up. The silence and utter isolation was disquieting. "I shouldn't be here," he murmured. He knew this room well. It was where Yami and Yugi had first released him. This no longer was his prison.

The sunlight that was shining so softly through the vaulted windows was brought to a high brightness, consuming the room and him. The ceremonial chamber materialized before the shaken knight once more. He panted hard as Dartz answered Yami's surprised question as to why he was brought back. Timaeus knew better. He simply wished to torture him over again. The former Atlantean king despised the knights, but he loved tormenting Timaeus the most. Whether it was due to the fact that he was Dartz's first victim, he wasn't sure, and he wasn't willing to find out.

Whatever the case, the battle still raged, and Dartz called his second strike, his intended target this time being Black Magician Girl. The knight was shocked. He had been so caught up in his enemy that he hadn't realized she was there. The flame reflected in Black Magician Girl's eyes as it closed in on her. Why wasn't Yami doing anything?

At the last moment, the pharaoh ordered Hermos to take on the defensive, successfully blocking the attack. Timaeus breathed a sigh of relief. His paramour was safe once more. Dartz looked as if he was close to catatonia, and it was quite laughable, despite the situation. They had only one remaining chance, and it had to be taken now. Yami, thankfully, was not one to pass up an opportunity. Critias and Hermos leapt onto the snake's head, slicing and then burning the sideways figure eight into its scales.

Dartz mocked the blow, but Timaeus smirked. He wouldn't be laughing after this. Yami called for the knights to fuse. They complied, their minds meshing together to form to one hive mentality, and one message: destroy the Divine Serpent. The Knight of Destiny slashed once into the infinite symbol, the blow carrying through to collide furiously with their enemy, effectively wiping it from existence.

The single knight split back into three as Dartz childishly denied his loss. Timaeus gave him a sideways look. The fall from grace and utter humiliation were enough to satisfy him. Yami could collect the scraps now.

XXXXXX

"It is finished," Black Magician Girl declared to herself, "We are free." No, that wasn't the truth. The Leviathan was absent from the skies, but this was a contrived peace. The rustling of leaves in the trees, the calls of beasts to each other, and the warmth of the Sun on her face did little to give her the serenity she so desired. Mana knew this as well, and although her apology was heart-felt, she knew that her presence was overstayed. Dartz was finally gone, but the Leviathan still lived, as did Yami. For as long as Yami continued to exist in the modern day, that sword of Damocles would continue to hang over them.

"That is the fantasy we wish to believe, is it not?" Timaeus' voice came from the trees behind her.

Black Magician Girl turned around on the rock upon which she had been sunning herself to greet the knight. "Sir Timaeus, it is a pleasure."

He bowed. "You wished to see me, my lady?"

She nodded, pushing herself off the rock to stand. "Yes. I apologize for taking you from reuniting with your friends."

He shook his head. "I am devoted first and foremost to my leader."

Black Magician Girl smiled sadly. "I have decided that I shall resign my position. I have proven my infectivity time and again. It is better for all of us that I leave our fates in better hands."

Timaeus at first made no reply, his face revealing nothing until he asked, "Would you better like an informal address, then?"

"Yes," she responded sincerely, "you have greatly earned that, Timaeus."

He reached both hands up to grasp his helmet, and pulled it off, holding it firmly between his hands. His tri-colored hair was pressed down from wearing it too often. "I know very little of what has transpired in the time that I have been away, so I cannot form my own opinion. You, however, have seen and experienced many hardships, and you know what is best for our kind." Timaeus bent slightly to the side to place his helmet on the grass before asking, "Who am I to insult your competence? You, after all, played a key role in helping us to win this second war."

She drew in a breath, walking toward him. "I cannot handle this anymore. We monsters will always fight among each other; that is our nature, as it is that of man. What never fails to scare me, however, is our interactions with the other world. We have nearly led the humans to destruction, just as they have us, and assuming that accountability is too daunting a task to continue." Her tone became lighter as she paused before him. "Besides, I want to return to my magic. I've been utilizing my powers for battle so much that I have forgotten how to have fun once in a while."

Timaeus smiled fondly. "Then I wish you well."

"Thank you," she replied before waving her hand, "But please, if I become distracting to your training, feel free to tell me. The new leader will need you to be ready if the Leviathan returns."

His gloved fingers reached beneath the ruby on the necklace she wore, causing her to shiver at the intimacy. His one eye, however, remained fixated on her. The stone was released. "You are never a waste of my time, my beautiful magician." Her eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. Black Magician Girl clung to him in return, and gave a long-absent sigh of content.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a theory that Yugi and Anzu's relationship is a reincarnation of sorts, much like how Yugi is a reincarnation of Atemu. To begin, Black Magician Girl clearly knew Sir Timaeus, whose warrior companion was Atemu/Yugi. Atemu, however, is more like him in mannerisms. Then there is Mana, the childhood friend of Atemu, whose ka was the Black Magician Girl. Finally, Anzu, Yugi's childhood friend, chose Black Magician Girl as a deck master after dreaming of wearing her outfit. Not to mention the fact that each male held an important title. Timaeus was a knight. Atemu was a pharaoh. Yugi was the King of Games.
> 
> Much like Illusion Magician, who doesn't exist in the lore, the monsters killed during the war against Dartz also would not, as Pegasus would never discover them. Black Magician Girl and Mana's bond borrows elements from Yugi and Atemu's bond, although they do not verbally speak to each other. I was unsure how to work their coexistence, since unlike Mahado, who created a different monster out of his ka, Mana's ka still maintains her original form, memories, and persona. The battle against Zorc doesn't follow the same order as in the Shadow RPG for the simple fact that during the RPG, Atemu and Bakura respectively altered details in the game, as it was simply a rematch, not an exact retelling. I unfortunately haven't read the manga past the issues before Duelist Kingdom, so I cannot build off of that. The tidbits about Cleopatra VII and Julius Caesar were from a biography I read about the former. According to the wiki, Caesar did utilize Duel Monsters in his army (fictionally, of course).


End file.
